Soubrette
=Physical Description= A Body built for trouble is how Soubrette would best liked to be described. Somewhat tall, somewhat curvy, somewhat deadly, the specifics you may forget but the sum of the parts are undeniably lovely. Shoulder length silver hair and smokey green eyes frame a face that's just as likely to sport a sly smile as it is a murderous grin. She prefers plain clothes, normally in dark hues, and wears soft silken fabrics when not wearing her leather armor. Although, no matter what she's wearing... it's likely a couple of daggers accompany the ensemble, whether you see them or not. =Personality= Soubrette leads her life by a hodgepodge of disjointed philosophies, catch phrases and superstitions. Generally speaking, she's easy going, if she was in a mood, you wouldn't see her and if she's in a bad mood, you probably wouldn't see her until it's too late. She gets along to go along. Slow to make actual friends, she's quick to fall in line to get a job done. In her heart of hearts, Soubrette simply desires to be free. Beholden to none and master of her own destiny. Trouble is... she doesn't really care what that destiny is, and is liable to go, any which way the wind blows... Just so long as it's where the "action" is. Sometimes she thinks her life is dominated by that pursuit alone. The Action means lots of things. Whether it's a bit of trouble with the local constabulary, a quick thrill on the gaming tables, the slow thrill of a kill, or heist, or the quick/slow thrill of the latest distraction Soubrette finds in the arms of another. That constant press for excitement often times makes Soubrette seem bored or annoyed in mixed company. With little tolerance for stupidity or inefficiency during a mission, Soubrette is prone to disappearing in a cloud of smoke to let the fates best deal with the incompetence of others. =History= Soubrette's earliest memories are of Stormwind, if she had to say... that's where she grew up. Although, calling it home might be a stretch. Her parents moved to the safety of the capital city's walls when Soubrette was just a baby. Her father, was a blacksmith, who..although hardworking, never advanced much past journeyman in the smithing guilds. Her mother worked odd jobs ranging from barmaid to house maid. At a young age Soubrette's mother would take her to work. Times were "lean" her mother would say and Soubrette had to help. The exposure to the better off part of society became an ever present contrast to the "lean" life she lived. For while her days had her scrubbing floors or serving food in stately homes of lords, Soubrette would always go home to whatever meager apartment her parents had shifted to. And her family tended to move a lot so it seemed to her that it was foolish to label times "lean" if there were never any "fat" times in between. As she grew up, Soubrette began to spend more and more time out of the house. Eventually causing a rift between her parents by shirking any legitimate work, and making money through shadier means in the streets. Her resentment for the upper class was only matched by her resentment towards honest work. It seemed honest people struggled endlessly just to get by. If times had to be "lean" why put yourself through the tribulations of a demeaning job. When she came of age...or maybe even a bit before that, Soubrette left her parents and tried to make it on her own. A new definition of "lean" became apparent as she struggled endlessly to make her way in the harsh streets of Stormwind. It's here that she developed a keen instinct and habit of listening to her "gut". Soubrette had to be suspicious of everyone, constantly trying to determine their motivations. She took work where and when she could find it. Often times her tasks fell in the grayer side of legal. She began to have a strong affinity for the duplicity of life in the great city. The ins and outs of back alleys tended to mirror the complex deals and maneuverings of merchants and companies. The pressure put on smaller, or newer vendors, the exploitation of the craftsmen, the ruthlessness of the guilds, all of this Soubrette was exposed to... leading her to feel disillusioned with following the rules ...when the truth of life was that following the rules only made you someone's slave. And that most people were to stupid to even realize when they were being led around by the yoke. As she grew into a woman, Soubrette found herself a fixture of the gambling dens and seedier taverns of Old Town. Her profession had degenerated into full blown thief and vagabond and she was never happier. Each day was a gift from the night before. Each night held the promise of profit and excitement. Risk and danger became almost as much a currency as silver or gold and Soubrette loved to trade heavily in both. Eventually, under hot pursuit, Soubrette was forced to leave Stormwind and with the time needed to be forgotten, she began to explore the realm. She explored the surrounding townships and used her skills to complete tasks from all manner of folk. She discovered the sea, and traveled to distant Kalimandor, eventually even making it to the Night Elf lands and beyond. Her travels have honed her skills, advancing them to ever more potent and deadly heights. At present, Soubrette finds herself in the interesting position of being relatively well off and self sufficient. Her skills and knowledge lend her confidence to handle almost anything. With the treasure she's amassed during her travels, Soubrette finally feels safe from the slaver's yoke. At least so much...that the "lean times" of her childhood are but a distant memory. Not so far that she's foolish enough to ignore her instincts, or to forgo the wisdom of her gut but maybe just far enough to sleep easy at night. Be it under the stars out in the wilds... or in some outpost inn on the edge of the world.